little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger (LWA Ragnarok)
Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger is one of supporting character and member of Witches of Midgard features in Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. A girl born in Germany. A mechanics aficionado, she hoards high-tech equipment against school regulations, remodels them with magic, and sells them to other students. She gets along with Sucy and they conduct questionable research together. Personality & Character Constanze is a quiet but friendly girl who prefered to communicate through her own actions and through writing instead speak verbally. She also controls her Stanbots with magic and uses them to express herself. She is very serious and rarely smiles ever since she was very young as she has trouble at first smiling. She also does not like that others interfere with her projects (with exception of Rico and later, Akko), preferring always to work alone. This later revealed due to betrayed by her mentor Katharina Mason aka. Tinkerer who stole her prototype Stanbot's schematics and joined Naglfar. Constanze has a short stature. She is a little taller than 5'0". She has long, thin navy blue hair that reaches down to her waist and is tied into a low ponytail with a big red ribbon. She has teal green eyes and her skin is slightly tanned. She is usually characterized by a grumpy or serious expression. Constanze wears the standard Luna Nova uniform, and her sash-belt and hatband are both customized to be colored green. She's not usually seen with the hooded dress, as she instead usually wears a vest and a skirt of the same color. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Constanze had remarkable talent in magic, but she mostly use it to empower/operate her mechanical devices. *'Master Engineer': Constanze has amazing mechanical abilities, being able to manufacture high-tech electronic devices by herself. She was able to create a washing machine, a generator and a water pump in minutes. She has made a robot called Stanbot that she controls with magic to express herself, and later create tons of them. She even able to create a battleship that can transform into a giant robot. *'Marksmanship': Constanze is able to aim and fire her magic gun with remarkable proficiency, though not very good with RPG. Equipments and Designs *'Magic Wand':Like any other witch, Constanze has her own wand that she brings wherever she goes and is stored in the sash around her waist. She casts spells with it, but most frequently uses it to operate or empower different kinds of magi-mechanical tools. *'Mechanized Flying Broom': Constanze has a mechanized flying broom which engines she designed herself so it can fly in any situations even in magic-free areas. *'Washing Machine': Constanze able to create a mechanical washing machine to solve the problem in cleaning entire school's clothes. *'Electric Oven': Constanze able to designed her homemade electronic oven by herself. *'Water Pumps': Constanze able to create a mechanical water pump which, combined with the washing machine she also designed, able to solve the problem in cleaning entire school's clothes. *'Stanbots': Constanze had several mechanical robotic helpers called Stanbots which also programmed to serves as some sort of extension of herself, as she mostly had these robots to speak on her behalf and expresses herself. When not in use, its feet are tucked beneath it, making a semi-flat box that she carries wherever she goes. Constanze can also manually shifted its configuration into magic gun form (magic Uzi in short films and magic shotgun in anime), using the magic stored in her wand as ammo, though it has "unlimited ammo" when a magic source is around. *'Stanship Mark-1': Constanze's flying ship that armed with magic cannons, magic machine guns, and magic net that can neutralizes ghosts. Its trump card is its metamor-formation ability to transform into powerful mecha called Magical Warrior Grand Charion, which main weapon is spiked shield that can transform into powerful drill that can pierce through anything. Stanship Mark-1's weakness is its transformation sequence that quickly exhausted its magic energy reserves. *'Stanship Mark-2': Improved version of Mark-1 with more magic energy reserves than its predecessor. Due to designed solely for combat, it possesses more durable hulls and additional weapons such as electroshock plasma missile launcher in place of its ghost-neutralizing net, magic minigun in that replaces magic machine guns and rotary armor-piercing magic cannons. In its Magical Warrior Grand Charion form, it possesses retractable plasma blade on the arms, electroshock missile launcher on the shoulders, and magic minigun on the wrist. Mark-2 even possesses Ley Line portal generator to quickly transverse from one place to another. Constanze and Rico built Mark-2 based on flaws found in Mark-1 and as preparation against both Naglfar forces and both Jormund-Spawn and Legion outbreak. *'Magic Jaegers: Stan Charions': Constanze's specialized Stanbots purely designed for combating Katharina's army of Masondrones (magitronic robots based on Stanbots). All of them was destroyed after Katharina's defeat to ensure they won't fall into wrong hands. There are 3 of them: **'Rogue Charion': Charion which designed for long range combat. Armed with a built-in cluster of segmented missiles within its left arm and a magic minigun held by right arm. **'Knight Charion': Armed with magic energy-imbued glaive and shield. The shield can even transform into a drill that can pierce through anything. **'Elemental Charion': Charion with ability to manipulate fire, wind, earth, and air for combat. *'Stan Minigun': Light weighted magic minigun created by Constanze. The weapon has eight shot barrels to fire eight shots and combined with its incredibly fast rotation speed, it could mow down multiple opponents thanks to its firepower that comparable to conventional minigun. It utilizes magic energy cells as ammunition. The weapon also very durable, allowing the user to use the weapon as shield to block incoming attacks. The grip and trigger of the weapon located inside it that made disarming attempt on it very difficult. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters